


Hold My Hand

by TheLaughingDove



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drama & Romance, Extended Scene, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLaughingDove/pseuds/TheLaughingDove
Summary: MC & Mammon -- the Spooky event scene with extra romance.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely not my best work. Just a tentative first step into the Obey Me fandom.  
> 90 percent of the spoken dialogue is taken from the game itself. I own nothing.

Someone was calling her name, dragging her out of her sleeping state. She shifted towards the voice.

"Hey Viorella...! Viorella! Wake up!"

A frown creased her brow as she forced her eyes to open. In the darkness of her bedroom, a shadowy figure was leaning over her. Her heart slammed into her throat.

Then the figure reached over and clicked on her bedside lamp. Mammon, wearing a tank top and sweatpants, his snowy hair tousled with recent sleep, sat on the edge of her bed. He gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry... I didn't mean to scare ya." he mumbled.

Viorella smoothed her terrified expression and looked him over thoroughly. "What's wrong?" she demanded.

Mammon gave her a harried look. "It's totally freaky! There's this weird buzzing sound in my room!" he stood. "Come with me."

Viorella pushed her warm covers aside and rose to her feet before she realized what she was wearing.

Whoops.

Her eyes snapped to Mammon's. His cheeks reddened as he took in her skimpy white lace panties and matching bralette. With an obvious effort he averted his burning blue eyes.

"Maybe put on a gown or somethin'." he mumbled.

Viorella, pressing her hands to her heated cheeks, did as he suggested. Wrapping herself in her favourite satin black-and-yellow honeybee-pattern gown, she followed Mammon to his bedroom.

Mammon was more jittery than she'd ever seen him. He ushered her inside his white-walled, untidy room, where all the lights were on, and pointed towards the corner, where his expensive stereo nestled under an unsavoury blanket of noodle-containers, magazines and clothes.

True to Mammon's word, a buzzing emanated from the far corner of the room.

Viorella cocked her head and took a few steps towards the noise, Mammon not straying a foot from her side. "Y-You hear that, right?! Pretty eerie, ain't it?" he whispered in her ear.

The buzzing was interrupted by a loud pop.

"Aaaah!" Mammon yelled, grabbing onto Viorella.

Viorella hissed as his hands landed on some inopportune areas of her anatomy. "Don't cling onto me like that." she told him in a harsher tone than she'd intended.

Mammon removed his right hand from her breast at once. "S-Sorry... I-I just got a fright! It doesn't mean anything!" in his skittish state, the nervous stutter that Viorella found adorable had permeated his speech. His cobalt eyes, wide with fear, darted across the room. "I think the sound is comin' from over there."

The buzzing popped again.

Mammon frowned. "Hm? Is it comin' from my stereo?"

Viorella moved to investigate. And promptly came face-to-face with an actual ghost. It screeched at her in a terrifyingly humanlike voice that sent spikes of ice down her spine.

"AAAH! THERE IT IS!" Mammon howled.

Viorella screamed and backed away.

Mammon, who had never seen her lose her composure before, was startled out of his own terror. "Viorella!" he gasped, reaching for her.

Viorella caught his hand and squeezed it tightly, shutting her eyes as if that would make the ghost go away.

"Y-Your hand is shaking." Mammon sounded shocked at her uncharacteristic fear. And then warmth enveloped Viorella, as he encircled her shoulders with his free arm and gathered her into his chest. This time, Viorella clung right back on to him, the scent of his expensive cologne wrapping her in a strange sense of security.

Mammon pressed their entwined hands over his heart with a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, I'll take care of this." he whispered into her hair. Lifting his head, he glared at the ghost with renewed dominance. "Hey, ghost! Get outta here!" he commanded.

The ghost let out a low wail of protest... And left the room in an angry flare of white light.

"Oh... It disappeared." Mammon sounded amazed that it had listened to him.

Viorella peeked up at him from the safety of his arms. She smiled sheepishly, her cheeks reddened with shame at her reaction.

Mammon smiled back, unable to resist the affectionate reflex. "Heh. Guess it wasn't so tough, after all!"

Mammon had never seen his fearless human so flustered before. The dark pink colour of her cheeks, as well as the embarrassed way she bit her lower lip, was nothing short of adorable.

Viorella's dark brown eyes held his like a spell. Mammon was abruptly aware of the fact that their hands were still entwined, and he apologetically loosened his grip on her fingers.

Instead of pulling away, Viorella removed her hand only to splay her palm open across his heart. Her other hand came up to cup his jaw. "I'm sorry I screamed, Mammon." she whispered. "I'm supposed to be the mature one. I shouldn't have let myself lose my composure like that."

Mammon frowned. "If you're supposed to be the mature one, what am I supposed to be?"

Viorella smiled sweetly at him. "The baby." her teasing expression morphed into something else, something heated. "My baby."

Mammon's hands slid to her waist, pulling her gently against him. "Viorella... I kinda wanna kiss you." he admitted.

In one fluid movement, Viorella stretched onto her tiptoes and kissed him.

Mammon held his breath, not quite daring to believe what was happening. Her lips were generous and languid against his, inviting him to respond. He did, a little more roughly than he'd intended as excitement overtook him. Yet she only yielded to him, parting her lips to admit his hungry explorations.

Mammon dragged his hands across her lower back, then up the side of her waist, undoing the ties of her gown in the process. Soft, warm skin met his wandering palms, and Viorella gasped into the kiss.

Pulling away to let her breathe, Mammon caressed the skin of her stomach and met her eyes, looking for her approval. Viorella swept the gown off her body, letting the satin garment pool on the floor.

Then Mammon was kissing her again, and lifting her into his arms to maneuver her towards his bed. She arched against him as he deftly untied her bralette and ran his tongue indulgently along her collarbone.

"Viorella..." Mammon gasped against her. "My Viorella."

Viorella ran her hands through his hair as he planted a chaste kiss over her heart. "Yours." she agreed.

It was then that a shrill scream echoed through the house, causing Viorella to freeze beneath him. Their eyes locked.

"Mammon, move. That sounded like Asmo." Viorella said, her eyes wide with alarm.

Mammon replaced her bralette and reluctantly rolled off her. "Of all the times..." he growled, fighting to stave off both desire and disappointment as he started for his brother's room, Viorella pulling her gown back on as she kept stride with him, much to his frustration.

Viorella flashed him a reproving look through her obvious worry for Asmo. "Mammon. I finish what I start, okay? Later, babe."

As they arrived outside Asmo's bedroom, he flashed her a triumphant grin. "Later, fragile human."


End file.
